Ello it'z me, Nightbow!
Ello! I'm Nightbow and welcom- uh, sorry. Been watching too much PopularMMOs. Anyway, this is my backstory. I'm writing this myself because why not? Anyway, here's my backstory. 1005 years ago, I was summoned in using an ancient spell/demonic ritual combination. I wasn't very tall since my age was 5 years old, but I'm 1 and 1/4 meters tall now. I was unaware what my purpose was, and my summoner pretended to be a nice human. But under the surface, he wanted to use me to kill off everyone. I was pretty innocent, and liked doing normal things like climbing trees. I guess you can say I'm the most innocent when I was little. Anyway, one day I overheard my "guardian" talking to someone and bragging about how he has the power of all nuclear weapons inside a little girl. I snuck into the kitchen, grabbed the largest knife, and stabbed him in the shoulder. He yelled and fell to the floor. He appeared to be terrified when he realized who was attacking him. I looked up, and stared at the lady he was speaking to. She was yelling for help. I glanced at my knife, then threw it at the lady, hitting her heart. Luckily, by now the summoner was almost dead from blood loss. I felt.. H A P P Y A B O U T K I L L I N G T H E M... That's when my killing spree began. One hundred by the end of the month, one thousand by the end of the year, hundreds of thousands by the end of the century. You can find some records about my little spree. They didn't know what was causing the deaths, which made them think it was some super deadly sickness. I decided to take a little break, and in doing so, I knocked over test tubes of a bunch of disease and viruses. When I realized how many people it had killed, I felt a little bad. I decided to help humanity in the correct direction. I gave small hints about how to help get rid and cure different things. Most of all, I gave hints of how to make gunpowder which lead to different things... but listen. When they started to get dangerous, I backed off and stole a lot of the research, setting humanity back ten or so paces. But as you can tell, they learned again quickly... Anyway, I'll go into how I met Starfright, Moonlight, & SweetPsycho. I was actually just doing a bit of camping (which I still love), then Moonlight stumbled into my little campsite. She, being back then a psycho, somehow managed to pin me down to the ground and knock me out. I woke up tied to a tree, with SweetPsycho staring at me. And if you've ever had the wrong side of SweetPsycho talking to you, it's just a "little" terrifying. Starfright glanced at her and gave a little wolf-like bark. She turned back to the campfire, and Starfright walked up to me. She asked me a question, which was: ".olleH ?em dnatsrednu ouy naC". We still talk like that sometimes. Anyway, I answered back: ".nac I seY". Starfright then instantly untied me, then invited me to sit at the campfire with them. SweetPsycho handed me a marshmallow (YUMMMM) and that's how we bonded. I am still technically her first creation, I was the first one GamerGirl could transform into. By transform, I mean mimic my powers and appearance. We all have our own unique powers and abilities. Anyway, we stuck together and are still best friends. Well, BDF. Best, D E M O N I C, Friends :) Bye! -Nightbow Alexa ps: GamerGirl says: oooof i feel better now now i can think of other ideas Baiii~!! Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas